


Drifting

by Sindermaw



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Nudity, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindermaw/pseuds/Sindermaw
Summary: Cassandra (female awoken Hunter) meets a strange man in the woods. It turns out they have more in common than she originally thinks.
Relationships: The Drifter/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Drifting

Cassandra feels a chill run through her spine as she peers over the rocky outcropping at her campsite below 20 feet below. A band of Fallen are tearing through her sparse belongings, looting and destroying everything. She curses under her breath. How the fuck did they find me? I was so careful! Two Maruaders. Three Dregs. And a Captain. But not just any captain, she realizes as she notices his missing arm and the armor he is sporting, It’s fucking Volris, the Scourge of the Forest. Just my luck. She unholsters the makeshift combat bow from her back and readies an arrow, lining up a shot with one of the marauders below who is on the edge of her campsite. She counts her breaths. 

In.. One.  
Out.. Two.  
In.. Twang. Thump.  
Right on target. 

A wave of adrenaline and pride surges through her as she watches the marauder slump to the floor, the arrow partially coming out the backside of his head. She surveys the campsite again. Not a single Fallen has noticed they are under attack yet; her silent arrows giving her the advantage. Cassandra nocks a second arrow and turns her aim towards the dregs currently ransacking her food supply. Wait for it. She tells herself. One of the dregs crouches down to grab at something on the ground. Cassandra breathes in deeply. Now. She releases the arrow piercing through the first dreg and landing soundly in the second. The standing dreg falls, his body clanging against the metal pots of her cookware. The crouched dreg’s lifeless form slumps forward face first into the dirt. 

Then all hell breaks loose.

The fallen captain, upon hearing the noise, shouts in alarm. The remaining marauder and dreg dive behind a large boulder on the edge of the campsite and open fire. The captain stands his ground in the direct center and glares up at her. He reaches for something on his belt and shouts something at the Awoken Hunter who slaughtered half his band. Cassandra catches a glimpse of the metal pin being pulled out of a smooth metallic sphere. Shit. As the arc grenade curves upwards Cassandra readies another arrow and dives off the ledge. She feels time slow down. Arc energy begins to crackle and dance in the air from the grenade, tickling her skin as she falls past it. She breathes in and takes aim. Steady. She falls a few more feet. Steady. She’s about 10 feet above him now. Fire. She unleashes an arrow aimed directly between his eyes. With impossible speed, Volris slashes the arrow with his shockblade. Gotchya. Cassandra brings her left hand down on his head and slides her wrist-blade out from its hidden sheath, her downwards momentum knocks Volris to the floor and her wristblade slides snugly into his right eye. 

A cry of anger sounds out from the nearby boulder. Fuck that’s right. Two more. The dreg takes off at full sprint away from the campsite and the marauder disappears, cloaking itself from her view. Oh no you don’t. Cassandra reaches for Volris’s modified Shock Rifle down at her feet. She lines up the scope with her right eye, the weight of the weapon feeling awkward in her hands. She pulls the trigger and a blast of arc energy hits the retreating dreg in the back of the head and he tumbles forward to the ground with a thud. 

She hears an almost imperceptible rustling of leaves behind her and spins around. The only remaining Fallen, the marauder, is knelt over Volris grabbing at his head in desperation. Cassandra almost feels bad as she aims the rifle at the marauder. She didn’t know if Fallen could cry, but if they could, this is probably what it looks like. 

Just end this, She thinks to herself. Put her out of her misery. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. This marauder, mourning the death of the Scourge of the Forest, triggered something in Cassandra that she hadn’t felt for a long time. Empathy. She had been out in the wilds just struggling to survive for so long, without any meaningful interaction with anyone, that seeing this Fallen, who she would normally kill without even a second thought as she would a mosquito, stays her itchy trigger finger. 

“Get out of here.” She says, trying to sound cold. She keeps the gun aimed at the marauder’s head, her finger ready to squeeze the trigger at a moments notice. The marauder looks up at her, grief and confusion visible on her face. It cries something at her, removes the metal and leather necklace around Volris’s neck and pockets it. She glares up at Cassandra, her face full of hatred and sorrow, and turns away, running off into the woods. I should just kill her. Cassandra thinks to herself. By letting her live I’m asking for a world of trouble in the future. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She lowers the shock rifle to the ground and kneels down, tracing a finger in the bloody dirt, thinking about what just happened. 

That marauder reminded her of herself, years ago, kneeling over the body of her husband. Clutching at his face. Wishing more than anything else to have been able to have done something. Anything. To have prevented the massacre. To have saved his life. She felt powerless. She sobbed, staring at his face, surrounded by the still warm bodies of her friends. And that stupid floating piece of metal that brought her back. Smugly floating there as if she asked for this. As if she wanted to be brought back. Fuck my ghost. Fuck the Traveler. Why me? Why me over any of them? 

Ever since then she’d never gotten close to anyone. She couldn’t. Not even her ghost whom she loathed almost as much as she loathed herself. She hadn’t even seen her ghost in a couple weeks. It always followed in the distance, no matter how many times she told it to fuck off. 

It’s easier to be alone; never having to worry about the people you love dying. There’s so much death. So much violence. The Fallen are massacring everyone. The Warlords are massacring everyone. She had lost so much that she didn’t think she had anything left to lose. The only thing that keeps her going is trying to get revenge on the Fallen. Slaughtering them like they did to her people. To her husband.

But I can’t even do that properly, can I? She scolds herself. I shouldn’t have let that marauder live. I should have butchered her like she would have butchered me. I’m sure she’s killed before and she’s absolutely going to kill again. That’s on me. That’s my fault. I could have prevented more senseless violence. Prevented the unbearable pain of loss. But I didn’t because I’m weak. Even after all this, I'm still too weak. Tears streak down her face and she clenches her fists in rage. I have to keep moving. She tells herself, and begins to pack up her disheveled, trashed camp.

\--

Sweat drips down Cassandra’s face as she forces her aching legs to carry her forward. The setting sun shines dimly through the trees behind her. She hears the sound of rushing water, Finally, a river, she thinks to herself. She desperately needed to refill her waterskin and wash this sweat off herself. With a renewed vigor, she hurriedly moves down the sloping banks towards the rushing water. She hadn’t seen sign of anyone or anything all day, but made sure to keep her wits about her anyway as she removed her ragged armor and clothes. She lays them on the riverbank and steps into the cool water. The clear water caresses the bluish purple skin of her legs and thighs as she lowers herself down further into the river, sitting herself down on the smooth rocky bottom. Her dark black hair swirls around her and she breaths a relaxed sigh. She focuses on the sound of the river, the rustling of the leaves and the creaking of the trees moving in the wind. Out here she feels like the only person in the world. She feels safe; she feels lonely. 

Crack.

A twig snaps on the river bank behind her. Her eyes open and she whips her head in alarm towards the direction of the noise. On the bank is a strange looking man with his hands up by his head stepping towards her. “Woah there, take it easy. Didn’t mean to sneak up on ya like this” he says in a strangely cheery manner. 

“Who the fuck are you?” she asks coldly while running her right hand along the bottom of the riverbank to find a rock to fight with. 

“Just a drifter, like yourself,” he replies, flashing another smile. “Been following you since you took out Ol’ Volris back there. He took something from me a while back and when you killed him you took my only chance at getting it back” he shrugs, “It’s all good. I don’t mind. I’m only here to talk. Trust.”

“If you’re just here to talk then surely you wouldn’t mind backing the fuck up a bit, away from my shit, so I can at least clothe myself, huh?” Cassandra spits back, waving her left arm in his direction, not buying his nice guy act one bit. 

“No can do, sister. I saw the way you took out those Fallen back there, and like I said, I’m not looking for a fight. Based on the way you’re glaring at me, I reckon you don’t feel the same. So how about we just chat for a moment and then I’ll be on my way nice and easy like” he responds, the half-smile never leaving his face. 

Something was off about this guy, she could feel it. He’s clad in leather armor, a duster, and a rucksack. The metal handle of a hand cannon sticks out from the front of his pants which are held up by a worn out looking belt.

“Such a gentleman,” She responds curtly. “On with it then. Let’s talk.” she says as she squeezes the solid sharp stone clutched in her right hand under the water, her eyes shooting daggers at the stranger in between her and her clothes and weapons. 

“You’re a lightbearer. Aren’t you?” he asks plainly. 

That caught her off guard and it must have shown on her face because a wide grin appeared on his face. He nodded. “Yeah, I can tell. Where’s your ghost then?” 

“Fuck my ghost.” Cassandra spits. 

He chuckles, “Alright.. Well.. We’re ya headed?” he asks.

“East.”

“East? Anywhere in particular?”

“Just East.”

He nods as if he understands. “Uh huh.” he says quietly. “You know, from what I hear, the traveler is west, not east.. but I reckon that’s part of your motivation, huh? You don’t seem to be a fan of this “Gift” we’ve been so kindly given.” For the first time she sees his face darken a bit. The fake half smile is still there, but she can sense he resents the traveler much like she does. 

“We?” she asks, “You’re a lightbearer too?”

He nods. “Never asked to be though.. Seems like we have that in common. Miss..?”

“Call me River.” she responds as she starts to relax the grip on her rock.

He laughs. “Uh huh. Miss River. Funny coincidence we meet here then, huh?” he lowers his hands and seems to relax a bit as he sits down on the river bank, watching the Awoken woman submerged in the river.

“Sure is.” she responds curtly. “You should know, I travel alone.”

“Hand to my heart, hadn’t even crossed my mind.” he says, placing a hand on his chest. “Like I said. Just want to chat. It’s been awhile since I last saw an Awoken. Even longer since I saw one who was still breathin’ ” he laughs. 

She doesn’t say anything, but the grip on her rock tightens. 

“Didn’t mean that as a threat. Don’t take it the wrong way. Livin’ out here is hard is all I mean” he tries to reassure her, seeming to have noticed her tense up again.

Snap. Rustle. 

The man’s gaze darts up to the bank across the river, his face darkens and his eyes narrow. In the blink of an eye he unholsters his hand cannon and fires a shot at something on the bank. A dreg tumbles down the riverbank and slides towards the river coming to a stop right on the edge of the water, a hand touching the gently flowing stream. 

“Friends of yours?” He chuckles. 

“Not likely.” she responds and dashes out of the water. The setting sun glistens off of her bare wet body as she dives for her bow and quiver. She noticed his eyes drinking in the sight of her lithe naked body as she runs. “Keep your eyes on the enemy, not me” she spits. 

He laughs and fires off a couple more shots. A bolt of arc energy zips past her ear as she picks up her bow and slings her quiver onto her back. She tumbles to the side, behind the man, dodging a barrage of gunfire. 

“Quickly. Back into the trees.” She whispers, pulling him back with her while he fires, taking out two more dregs. She glances over her shoulder, back at the riverbank as she retreats and sees dozens of Fallen now swarming down the riverbank and beginning to ford the river in assault. 

Will I ever catch a fucking break? She wonders.

\--

Together and exhausted, Cassandra and the man kneel down in a damp cave after hours of running and fighting. 

“Fucking Fallen.” she growls. 

“You’re the one who went and pissed on their captain” he laughs, “Can’t say they seem to happy about it”

Cassandra grunts. “I’m not too happy about the fact that all my shit is who knows how many kilometers in who knows what fucking direction. That was fucking chaos. And don’t think didn’t catch you taking a peek at me even when we’re getting shot at.”

“I was just noticing how cold you look is all.” he smiles and takes of his duster, offering it the nude Awoken. 

“Sure you were.” she takes the duster and pulls it around herself, “Mind sharing that belt too, or do you want this to keep popping open whenever I move?” she asks, dropping her hands to her side causing the duster to open up again, completely exposing herself. She glares at him. 

“I’ll do you one better.” He says as he grabs a long skinning knife from his belt and walks over to her. “Give me the duster.” 

With a cautious gaze, Cassandra removes the duster again and hands it back to him. He kneels down on the floor in front of her and looks up at her, smiling. “For someone who’s concerned with me looking at her you really don’t cover yourself up at all” 

She scoffs. “Just get on with it”

He runs his knife along the bottom of the duster, cutting out a long leather strip. He then passes the duster and the newly made leather strip back to Cassandra. “Here. This should help.” he says, standing up. 

Cassandra puts the overly large duster back on and wraps the newly made belt around herself, tying it closed so that it wouldn’t pop open on its own anymore. 

“Thanks.” she says quietly.

“Don’t mention it,” he sticks a hand out towards her, “Miss River.” he smiles. 

She takes his hand and shakes it. “And your name was.. What? Drifter?” she asks.

“Close enough” he chuckles. 

\--

The night so far has been uneventful. They set up a small camp inside the cave and blocked the miniature entrance they had crawled through so no light could be seen by outsiders from the small fire they made. It was warm and quiet in the cave. Peaceful. 

Drifter looks down on the Awoken who lies resting in his makeshift hammock and notices how different she looks while sleeping. Her face looks peaceful and the tension in her body seems to be gone. A portion of her long black hair hangs off the side of the hammock. A thick fur blanket is pulled over her otherwise bare figure, the duster having been discarded on the floor underneath the hammock. She’s beautiful, I’ll give her that. But that kind of beauty can rip your head off in an instant if you look at her the wrong way. He thinks to himself, remembering how intimidating the short Awoken girl looked the day before as she lept off the cliffside and took out Volris without any hesitation. He had been tracking the Fallen, waiting for an opportunity to strike. He hadn’t expected someone to beat him to the punch. He was pissed until he saw the encounter between River and the last marauder. After that, his anger turned to intrigue. She let the Fallen go and it was easy to see that everything in her wanted to finish the kill, but she couldn’t. 

Why couldn’t she pull the trigger? He asks himself. 

We could have avoided this whole mess had she just finished the job. Fallen would have been none the wiser as to who ended their captain. But now we’re being hunted. Well, she’s being hunted. She shifts around in the hammock, the blanket falling further off of her, exposing more of her body. 

Damn this is hard. He groans as he feels something stirring in his pants. It had been ages since he had last been with anybody. Ages since he’d even done anything on his own. And he could feel it. He turns away from the smooth, lithe body of the blueish purple Awoken, sleeping peacefully in front of him and tries to turn his attention to anything else. He watches the warm light flicker casting dancing shadows off the damp, glistening rocky walls of the cave. His eyes dart back to River. Her breasts exposed, the light of the fire seeming to caress them and draw his gaze back in. He forces himself to look away. Count to ten. One. Two. Three. His eyes dart back as she shifts in the hammock again. Her hips rising up as she draws her legs in towards herself, he can see her curvy figure, pert ass, and beautiful pussy. 

No, no, no. He tells himself, Get a hold of yourself. He forces his attention on the fire which has turned to mostly embers. A small flame still flickers, but most of the energy in the fire has been spent. He hears a quiet thump coming from the hammock and looks back up to River. The blanket had fallen completely off of her and the firelight is illuminating every curve on her body. Her right hand hangs gently off the hammock and her left is resting just below her breasts. Her legs are pressed together and her knees are pulled up halfway towards her body, accentuating her curvy hips. Her peaceful sleeping face twitches for a minute and she bites her lower lip. 

What the fuck is she trying to seduce me? He asks himself in agony, his pants now feeling much tighter. He sees her shift again. It looks like she’s squeezing her thighs together. The hand that was resting below her breasts starts to slide down her body, between her legs as she opens them. 

No fucking way. She’s playing with herself in her sleep. Do I stop her? The fuck do I do? Wait for her to finish?

Her fingers start delicately tracing her pussy and her right hand comes up to grab at her breasts. She moans quietly to herself.

I can’t do this. Fuck this. Drifter thinks in frustration. 

He takes a calculated seat at the fire with his back to her and clears his throat. Loudly. He hears the quiet moans behind him abruptly stop followed by a quiet shuffle and rustling of the hammock. He can smell her desperate arousal. 

\--

Cassandra jolts awake to find herself with two fingers buried inside her dripping pussy and her other hand caressing her breasts. Her face runs hot with embarrassment. She looks over to see Drifter with his back to her, prodding the dying fire with a stick. Fuck I hope he didn’t see that. She looks around for the blanket and sees it on the ground underneath the hammock. She rolls over and stretches a small arm down, grabbing at the blanket. 

Oh fuck. She feels the metal stake holding the hammock to the cave wall crack and rumble as something breaks. 

Thud.

She falls to the ground and lands on her hands and knees on the blanket below, the hammock not far behind, lands on top of her. Even still, she can feel her wetness and arousal, clearly unphased by everything, demanding her to satisfy herself much to her chagrin. She pushes the hammock off herself and looks up. The Drifter has turned around and is now watching her with an amused smile on his face. 

“Sleep well?” he asks with a hint of a gibe in his voice. 

Yep he saw that. All of it. She cursed at herself under her breath.

“I didn’t know Awoken could blush” he laughs, “It’s alright, I won’t tell if you don’t. Didn’t get to see much anyway” he lied. 

Cassandra struggled to find her voice through sheer embarrassment. He must have noticed because his eyes moved away from her face and back to the fire, “You can join me if you want. I’d love the company” he pats a spot next to him, “Fire’s still pretty hot.”

She eyes him suspiciously. His eyes shimmered in the dark, reflecting the warm light of the fire bouncing off the cave walls. He smiled another genuine smile at her. “Promise I won’t even touch ya. Trust.”

She grabbed the fur blanket from the floor and stood up, only partially covering herself. She didn’t see the point in being modest anymore. He’s practically only known me while I’m naked, and now after this? Why even bother. She thinks to herself.

As she places the blanket down beside him to sit on she notices a prominent bulge in his pants that reignites the neglected lust deep within her. I should just push him to the ground, rip those pants off him, and ride him until I’m satisfied. But instead she bends over in front of him to “Fix” the blanket before sitting down and giving him a subtle glance over her shoulder. 

I can’t believe I’m doing this. When did I become this desperate? She wonders in frustration. 

At this point I don’t even care. It’s been years. I can always just kill him if he turns out to be a creep. She thinks, trying to convince herself.

Drifter looks at her smooth blueish purple back. He can’t get the image of that beautiful hourglass figure bending over and teasing him as she sat down. And then that cute, obviously tempting glance she gave him over her shoulder? I should press her up against the cave wall and fuck her right here and now. He thinks as his cock throbs. She’s practically begging for it. She’s not even trying to cover up anymore. 

She sighs heavily and looks back at him. She attempts to flutter her eyes at him, but it’s been so long since she tried to look cute for someone that it just comes off as slightly awkward. He smiles. It doesn’t matter. She turns towards him and places a hand on his leg and starts to slide it towards his crotch. 

Well if he’s not going to make the first move, I will. She thinks to herself. Her hand arriving at the rock hard cock at full attention in his pants. She teases it with a finger, running it up and down the shaft. She looks up at him and bites her lip as she looks deep into his eyes. 

She leans in close on her hands and knees and kisses his neck 

“Fuck me.” She whispers, almost inaudibly. 

Her hands start unbuckling his belt. He places a hand in her hair and pulls her in closer to him, kissing her deeply. His other hand grabs at her breasts and then slides down her body between her legs, teasing her warm, soft, dripping pussy. She moans into his ear and bites his neck softly. He growls in response and pulls her hair. 

“Play nice” his deep voice softly rumbles back in her ear, his fingers moving away from her lust, causing her to let out a frustrated whine. 

She pushes him to the floor and rips his pants off, exposing his hard cock. She runs one hand up the shaft while the other grabs at his balls. She brings the tip into her mouth hand teases the tip with her tongue. 

She can tell he’s trying to hold back. Clearly he’s in need of this just as much as I am. I don’t think he’s gonna last very long. She takes his cock out of her mouth and smiles at him, crawling up and kissing him on the mouth. He puts a hand on the back of her head and pulls her in again. Then he grabs her by her hair, pulling it. 

“Be a good girl and turn around for me” he growls quietly. 

A shiver runs up her back and her body tingles with excitement. She turns around on her hands and knees, her ass now facing him. 

“Face down, ass up,” he commands.

She obeys. His lust for her beautiful athletic, curvy figure illuminated by the dim fire is the strongest he’s ever lusted for anything. He brings a hand down on her ass, leaving a mark. The sound echoing throughout the cave. She cries out in pain and then wiggles her ass slightly as if taunting him. He smiles and spanks her again and again. Each time his hand makes contact with the same spot on her ass, each time she cries out in a pained moan. 

“What was that for?” She asks quietly. 

“For teasing me this whole goddamn night” he responds and without warning slides himself all the way inside her. She can feel his cock opening her up as it enters, twitching once inside. She feels a hand grab her long black hair and pull, forcing her head up while he fucks her from behind, occasionally spanking her when he thrusts in. 

Fuck I needed this so bad. They both think in unison.

Cassandra can feel waves of pleasure start building in her body. Her arms start trembling as she’s on the edge of cumming for the first time in years. She cries out “Choke me. Fuck me. Use me” as she shudders, pressing herself backwards against him, trying to feel him as much as she can. She can feel herself tightening around him as she cums. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop” she cries. He groans and pulls her hair hard, pulling her back off her arms and grabbing her by her neck with his free hand. 

He chokes her and growls into her ear “You like being my little slut, don’t you?” She tries to speak but cannot breath with his hand around her neck. She shudders again and cries out. He gives one final hard thrust, burying himself deep inside her as he fills her with his cum. She feels his warmth deep inside her and can feel her pussy tightening on his cock as if trying to milk it for all it has. 

Thank god Awoken and Humans aren’t compatible. She thinks to herself. 

He lets go over her throat and she gasps for breath, her front falling to the floor as her arms can’t hold her up. He runs a hand gently down the small of her back, tracing her spine. He runs his hands over her hips and down her legs, then up again, tracing her back. She laughs. The first time he’s ever heard her laugh. She moves forward, his cock falling out and his cum leaking from her as she turns around and sits in front of him. She places her hand on his and grabs it tightly, looking into his eyes. They both have an incredibly satisfied look on their faces, and Cassandra smiles at him for the first time. 

“Your turn,” she points to the hammock covered in rock and dust lying on the cave floor, “Guess I should help fix that, huh?”


End file.
